1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the fields of communications and electronic readers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of forwarding selected passages from an electronic document being displayed on an electronic reader, where the electronic document has been previously downloaded into the electronic reader by a content provided over a communication network. The selected passages are electronically transmitted from the electronic reader over the communications network to a designated recipient.
2. Background Information
Recently, electronic readers have been developed that display electronic documents for reading by a user. Such electronic documents include all types of documents, including books, magazines, newspapers, and other prepared documents. Electronic readers together with electronic documents provide a convenient replacement for traditional documents in paper or book form.